Sem Pretensão
by Mamba Negra
Summary: Vivendo uma fase estranha em sua vida, o jovem Hyoga não possui grandes perspectivas. Da cafeteria onde trabalha, ele narra a sua crescente obsessão por um estranho, descobrindo aos poucos que o amor surge quando menos se espera. Ikki x Hyoga/Yaoi/UA


**SEM PRETENSÃO**

Autoria: Mamba Negra

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

Shipper: Ikki x Hyoga

Sinopse: Vivendo uma fase estranha em sua vida, o jovem Hyoga não possui grandes perspectivas. Da cafeteria onde trabalha, ele narra a sua crescente obsessão por um estranho, descobrindo aos poucos que o amor surge quando menos se espera.

Aviso: Contém Yaoi, se não gosta, não leia!

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

A primeira vez em que o vi, pensei se tratar de uma miragem. Na minha cabeça, era inconcebível alguém tão perfeito. O jeito como ele parecia flutuar, ao invés de caminhar, o ar altivo, sério e indiferente… Inatingível, tal qual um Deus.

Bom, se tudo o que é bonito é para ser apreciado, eu me deliciei com a beleza dele durante quinze segundos, tempo que gastou para passar em frente à cafeteria onde eu trabalho.

Foram apenas alguns segundos, mas aquele moreno permaneceu em minha mente por muito mais tempo. Eu queria vê-lo novamente. Não que me sentisse corajoso o suficiente para fazer algo, apenas quis admirá-lo uma vez mais. Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Alexei Hyoga Yukida. É o meu nome, caso não tenha percebido. Não se engane, eu não sou tão interessante quanto imagina. Tenho certeza de que o moreno misterioso tem muito mais a dizer do que eu.

No entanto, acho válido falar algo a meu respeito. Eu nasci na Rússia, sou fruto da relação de uma russa com um japonês. De meu pai, herdei apenas o sobrenome. Ele morreu antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de conhecê-lo...

Minha mãe queria muito que eu tivesse ao menos uma imagem de como era meu pai, e nos mudamos para uma cidadezinha japonesa, quando eu ainda era um bebê. Seus esforços em me ensinar os modos nipônicos foram grandes, e teriam dado muito certo, não fosse sua morte precoce, quando eu completei cinco anos.

Hoje, eu moro em Tóquio e, apesar de viver no Japão durante praticamente toda a vida, eu sou um "Gaijin", um estrangeiro, como me chamam. O fato de ter traços predominantemente russos não me ajudou, e muito menos ter sido criado por um francês, o Camus. Eu estou tão acostumado com o desprezo, vindo daqueles mais tradicionais e contrários à 'invasão estrangeira', que já não me importo tanto com tudo isso, a maior parte das vezes nem noto.

Eu tenho dezenove anos, e trabalho em um pequeno café no centro da cidade; Tranquei o curso de Desenho Industrial, até decidir se é exatamente o que quero; Gosto de dançar, apesar de não fazê-lo há muito tempo; Passo a maior parte do meu tempo lendo, compondo músicas, tocando violão ou desenhando meus próprios mangás. Bom, como você pode ver, eu não sou tão interessante assim. Não como aquele moreno, que com apenas quinze segundos despertou minha mais profunda curiosidade.

Não costumo observar homens de forma tão descarada. Não que eu tenha algum problema com minha homossexualidade, sou bem resolvido a esse respeito. Apesar das péssimas experiências que tive até o momento, sei exatamente do que gosto, pelo menos nesse quesito.

Não estou procurando amor, esta é a verdade. Minha fase introspectiva tem grande responsabilidade nisso. Mas, embora não esteja interessado, nada me impede de admirar o que é belo, não é mesmo? E é justamente por isso que eu esperava ver aquele moreno novamente.

No início do meu relato, eu descrevi a primeira vez em que o vi. A partir daí, você já deve ter presumido que não foi a única. E realmente não foi. Quase um mês depois daquela breve e maravilhosa visão, o moreno surgiu novamente.

Desta vez, meu devaneio durou mais tempo, já que estava varrendo o lado de fora do café. Eu o vi surgir na esquina, com seu terno azul marinho quase escondido por um grande casaco preto, os óculos escuros escondendo sua expressão e o tornando ainda mais enigmático.

Ele caminhou lentamente, olhando para tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, inabalável. Ao passar por mim, olhou-me da cabeça aos pés e seguiu seu caminho, sem nada dizer. Aquilo me chateou, não esperava que alguém tão belo fosse ignorante ao ponto de abominar 'gaijins'.

Ainda assim, eu voltei a limpar a frente do café no dia seguinte, exatamente no mesmo horário. Para minha satisfação, ele voltou a passar, tão lindo quanto no dia anterior. Comecei a me perguntar se ele moraria por ali. Ou poderia trabalhar, quem sabe? Talvez as duas coisas, já que ele não tinha o porte de alguém que pegaria ônibus para trabalhar e, como estava a pé, concluí que morava e trabalhava por perto.

Na semana seguinte, eu continuei aguardando-o fora do café, e ele sempre passava no mesmo horário, para a minha gratidão. Sempre com os óculos escuros, eu comecei a lamentar o fato de não saber a cor dos olhos dele. Sua atitude de me encarar também continuava me incomodando, mas aceitei sua pequena imperfeição, depois de algum tempo.

Passamos dois meses nesta situação. Eu o esperava do lado de fora, ele aparecia, me encarava e ia embora. Não sei exatamente o motivo, mas esta rotina me alegrava. Inconscientemente, aquele homem tinha um compromisso comigo. Era uma espécie de 'encontro não marcado'. Meu dia não estaria completo, sem aquele pequeno ritual pela manhã. Acho que nem preciso dizer que os finais de semana passaram a ser uma tortura, a partir de então.

Foi quando ele começou a povoar os meus sonhos, que eu notei minha obsessão. De todos os meus hobbys, desenhá-lo passou a ser o maior deles. Eu o retratei das mais variadas formas possíveis, desde um super herói até todos os tipos eróticos que pude imaginar. A situação já não se resumia aos momentos em que nos encarávamos pelas manhãs, ele reinava em minha mente o tempo todo.

Certo dia, enquanto ele me encarava, eu proferi em alto e bom som:

- Bom dia!

Abaixei a cabeça logo depois, envergonhado e certo de que não haveria uma resposta ao meu cumprimento.

- Bom dia, pequeno!

A voz dele era grave e linda. Suas palavras soaram como música aos meus ouvidos. Até mesmo o 'pequeno', que deveria ter soado como um 'pirralho', me deixou mais feliz do que o normal.

Nem mesmo a festa no apartamento vizinho, que me deixou acordado por toda a noite, foi capaz de me chatear. Ele havia me cumprimentado, existia coisa melhor do que isto?

No dia seguinte, eu realmente quis matar o meu vizinho. Por culpa dele e daquela maldita festa, acordei atrasadíssimo para o trabalho. O sermão do meu chefe não me importou nem um pouco, mas quando cheguei, o moreno já havia passado. Eu tinha que perder nosso encontro, justo na sexta feira?

Sábado de manhã, eu estava distraído no balcão, quando ouvi meu chefe chamar.

- Hyoga, acorde e vá atender a mesa dez.

Eu olhei para a mesa e só vi um jornal aberto, exatamente na frente de alguém. Pela calça e sapatos, era um homem, ou então alguma mulher que gostava de se vestir de forma diferente…

Aproximei-me da mesa e disse preguiçosamente, já retirando meu bloquinho do bolso:

- Bom dia! Qual é o seu pedido?

À medida que ele foi baixando o jornal, meu coração acelerou mais e mais. Não, não era um homem qualquer, muito menos uma mulher. Era o moreno!

- Bom dia! – ele disse e abriu um sorriso lindo. – Deixe-me ver…

Sabe quando você fica totalmente sem reação diante de alguém? Foi exatamente assim que fiquei, no momento em que vi seus olhos azuis.

- Eu quero um café com leite duplo. E você pode me trazer duas dessas rosquinhas de queijo, por favor?

Longe de mim, julgar o gosto dele, mas café com leite? Ele não tinha cara de quem bebia café com leite! E acompanhado de rosquinhas de queijo? Eu não sabia dizer se isso era um defeito terrível, um mau gosto considerável ou a maior prova de simplicidade que eu já vi.

Relutante, eu saí de perto dele e fui buscar o pedido. Quando depositei a xícara, o leite e as rosquinhas sobre a mesa, eu precisei de alguma força de vontade para me afastar. Procurei um ponto estratégico e passei a observá-lo.

Ele não gosta de muito de café. Deduzi pela quantidade de leite que misturou na bebida, e senti uma imensa vontade de perguntar por que não pedir apenas leite. E foi a primeira vez que provou rosquinhas de queijo, tenho certeza. Olhou tão estranho pra elas, até torceu o nariz. Com razão, fui eu que fiz. Mas devo caprichar nas próximas, quem sabe ele volta outro dia e pede rosquinhas outra vez?

O moreno passou vinte minutos lendo o jornal, entre uma mordida e outra. Depois, abriu uma pasta preta, com um logotipo muito bonito. Era uma ave, que depois de uma rápida pesquisa, eu descobri ser a Fênix. É o nome da empresa onde ele trabalha, Fênix Tecnologia e Sistemas. A sede da empresa fica há duas quadras da cafeteria, o meu ponto de ônibus é quase em frente. Eu passo na porta da Fênix todos os dias, quando chego e quando vou embora.

Ele tem uma cicatriz na testa, e fecha o semblante enquanto está lendo. Tem mania de tamborilar os dedos na mesa, também. Foi justamente quando reparei isto que vi a aliança dourada em sua mão esquerda. Não, eu não fiquei chocado. Era de se esperar que um homem daquele já tivesse dona. Como eu disse, não estava interessado, só queria observá-lo.

Ele fechou sua pasta, guardou o jornal e ergueu a mão, me chamando.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa? – tentei sorrir, mas não senti muita vontade.

- Só a conta, por favor.

- São cento e quarenta ienes. – respondi, encarando sua aliança sem querer. Acho que ele percebeu, pois olhou para ela também.

O moreno retirou duas notas da carteira e me entregou, sorrindo discretamente.

- Fica com o troco.

Ele se levantou e saiu, caminhando em direção à Fênix. Será que ele iria trabalhar em pleno sábado?

Durante a semana, nossos encontros continuaram, com a diferença de que era ele quem tomava a iniciativa de me cumprimentar. No sábado, lá estava ele novamente, sentado na mesa dez. Mas desta vez ele estava acompanhado. Uma loira, o que derrubava a teoria do preconceito contra estrangeiros, pois ela era obviamente uma 'gaijin', assim como eu.

Não fui atendê-los. Preferi observar de longe, enquanto outro garçom o fazia. Eu notei que o moreno tinha o semblante triste, algo parecia incomodá-lo. A mulher ao lado dele, talvez? Eu ficaria muito feliz se fosse.

Ela tinha um anel igual ao dele na mão esquerda, o que comprovava ser sua esposa. Se em algum momento eu tive esperanças dele ser gay, elas caíram por terra neste instante. Mas, eu não estava interessado, lembra? Será que a essa altura, eu ainda acreditava nisto?

Ele não pôde ler o jornal, a mulher não deixou. Ela ficava falando e falando na cabeça dele, cada vez mais alto. Acho que estavam brigando por alguma razão. Notei que ele estava se irritando, mas mantinha sua compostura, ao contrário da mulher. Num determinado momento, ela simplesmente se levantou, disse alguns palavrões e saiu da cafeteria. A atitude dela chocou a todos os clientes e funcionários, que ficaram encarando o moreno.

Visivelmente irritado e sem graça, ele abaixou a cabeça. Eu me senti mal, junto com ele. Nessa hora, eu realmente não pensei. Preparei rapidamente um chocolate quente e fui até a mesa dez, onde ele estava.

Ele ainda estava de cabeça baixa, quando eu coloquei a xícara na frente dele. Abriu a boca para dizer que não havia pedido aquilo, mas eu o impedi:

- É por minha conta.

- Por quê? – ele me questionou.

- Desde pequeno, quando eu estou triste ou com algum problema, meu tio me faz um chocolate quente. Ele diz que cura qualquer fossa… - sei que pareci ingênuo demais diante dele, mas não me importei.

- Este chocolate salva casamentos fracassados, também?

- Somente aqueles que valem a pena ser salvos…

Não, eu não pretendia dar em cima dele, nem nada disso. Eu estava apenas sendo sincero. Aquela mulher não parecia ser boa o suficiente para ele, e olha que eu nem o conhecia, eu acho.

Ele me agradeceu o chocolate e sorriu. Afastei-me depois disso, antes que folgasse mais ainda e me sentasse com ele.

Continuei a observá-lo de longe, e o vi massagear seu pescoço enquanto tomava o chocolate. Estava tenso, era óbvio. Ele olhou na minha direção e sorriu novamente. Eu mencionei que o sorriso dele é a coisa mais linda? O moreno tem um rosto de traços fortes, másculos. Quando ele sorri, seu rosto se abre e demonstra tanto charme e sensualidade, que eu duvido que alguém seja capaz de negar algo a ele.

O moreno apontou a xícara e fez um sinal estranho com a cabeça. Não sei como, mas entendi o elogio e sorri. Na hora de sair, ele procurou meu olhar novamente, e me acenou de forma discreta, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.

Na semana seguinte, ele não apareceu. Na outra também não. Mais do que chateado, eu estava preocupado. E se aquela louca tivesse matado ele? Ela parecia descontrolada o suficiente. Eu fiz até uma campana em frente ao prédio da empresa onde ele trabalha, mas não consegui vê-lo.

Depois de três semanas sem ver o moreno, tomei coragem e conversei com o porteiro da Fênix. Passei a descrição e ele não soube me dizer quem era. Mas pelo menos foi útil, e me esclareceu que a sede estava mudando, e alguns funcionários do alto escalão já estavam trabalhando no prédio novo.

Eu não o veria novamente. Nossa rotina de encontros havia acabado. Bom, pelo menos eu tinha aquele sorriso para me lembrar. Acho que foi nossa despedida… Naquele dia, sem imaginar, eu o tinha visto pela última vez…

- Ei, Hyoga, o que você tanto escreve? – meu patrão, o senhor Chan, interrompe.

- É uma carta.

- Alguém especial?

- Não, senhor Chan. Um programa de rádio está premiando as melhores histórias de amor platônico. Estou tentando a sorte e contando a minha.

- E o prêmio é bom?

- No meu caso, sim. Sei que as chances são pequenas, mas acho que há a possibilidade da pessoa ouvir esse programa, e descobrir o que eu nunca tive coragem de dizer.

- Espero que você tenha sucesso, filho.

- Obrigado, senhor Chan.

- Pode fechar a loja pra mim? Hoje é meu aniversário de casamento… Quero fazer uma surpresa para a Aika.

- Claro que eu fecho, sem problemas.

Bom, continuando, quatro meses se passaram e, se eu soubesse que aquela era a última vez que veria o moreno, eu teria me sentado com ele na mesa dez. Teria me apresentado, e dito o quanto ele alegrou as minhas manhãs. Eu, um jovem órfão, sem perspectivas e entediado, passei a aguardar ansiosamente aqueles momentos, em que nos encarávamos todos os dias.

Eu não sei o nome dele. Talvez nunca saiba. Mas, com toda a certeza, este homem estará para sempre em minhas lembranças. Em meus sonhos, ele será o meu moreno, e nossa história se tornará um lindo romance.

Depois de dobrar a carta e guardar no envelope, eu anoto o endereço da rádio no verso. Estou tentando caprichar na letra, quando ouço a porta da frente se abrir.

- Desculpe, já fechamos. – digo, sem olhar para cima.

- Eu não vim atrás de café.

A voz, grave e inconfundível, atraiu meu olhar para seu dono. E qual não foi a minha alegria quando dei de cara com o moreno, vestido da mesma forma elegante de sempre, mas sem a aliança em sua mão esquerda.

Eu tinha tanto a dizer, mas neste momento nada saía. Ele parecia sofrer do mesmo mal, e acabamos rindo da situação.

Ele se aproximou e parou diante de mim. Estávamos separados apenas pelo balcão, quando ele disse:

- Sabe, você vai me achar um louco, ou até mesmo um pervertido… Mas eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, e não consigo mais segurar.

Ele retirou o casaco e afrouxou a gravata, antes de continuar:

- Meu nome é Ikki Amamiya, eu nasci em Tóquio, tenho trinta e um anos e agora sou divorciado. Eu trabalho na Fênix Tecnologia e Sistemas, como administrador de banco de dados, e moro sozinho, num bairro do outro lado da cidade. Eu sou órfão de pai e mãe, e apenas tenho um irmão mais novo, que é a minha paixão. Eu sei que isso não te diz muito a meu respeito, ainda sou um completo estranho pra você. Mas não é como eu me sinto, entende?

Ele não esperou a minha resposta, apenas continuou falando:

- Há alguns meses, eu precisei deixar meu carro numa oficina na rua de baixo. Ao retornar para o meu trabalho, passei aqui em frente, e te vi debruçado no balcão. Pode parecer piegas, mas eu pensei que estivesse vendo um anjo… Algum tempo se passou e eu não conseguia tirar seu rosto da minha cabeça, a sua imagem continuava surgindo nas horas mais impróprias. Eu precisava te ver novamente. Só ver, sabe? Eu não tinha qualquer outro tipo de intenção, até porque estava casado na época… Então eu vim trabalhar mais cedo, deixei meu carro na empresa, caminhei duas quadras e dei a volta no quarteirão, apenas para passar aqui em frente de novo. Você estava varrendo a entrada, e eu não entendi porque fiquei tão feliz de te ver aqui fora.

Eu ainda estava sem palavras, minhas mãos suavam e mal conseguia respirar de nervoso. Ignorando meu estado, ele continuou falando:

- A partir daí, eu passei a fazer a mesma coisa todos os dias, só para te ver. Parecia até combinado, pois eu sempre te encontrava aqui na porta. Mas eu ainda não tinha coragem de falar com você, nem nada disso. Até que você me cumprimentou. Aquele 'bom dia' me transformou, sabe? E você foi ficando ainda mais entranhado dentro de mim, dentro da minha mente… Houve uma sexta-feira, em que você faltou ao nosso encontro. Eu precisei vir no sábado, pois estava preocupado. Desta vez eu entrei, rezando para ser atendido por você. E foi justamente o que aconteceu…

Eu estava paralisado, acreditava estar sonhando… Ikki estava realmente dizendo aquelas coisas? Eu dei a volta no balcão e me aproximei dele, que completou:

- Quando eu trouxe a minha ex-esposa aqui, foi simplesmente porque ela não largava do meu pé, e eu não queria abrir mão de te ver. E foi até bom, já que você pôde me demonstrar toda a sua doçura com o seu chocolate quente… Aquela foi a última vez que pisei aqui, mas eu não sabia… Só me avisaram da minha transferência naquele sábado a noite. Eu tentei te esquecer, mas não consegui. Minha separação foi inevitável, pois eu não parava de pensar em você.

Ele parou por um momento, como se estivesse analisando o que dizer ou fazer. Depois respirou profundamente, segurou a minha mão e disse:

- Eu sou bissexual. Não me surpreendi ao me interessar por você, mas posso dizer que é bem mais que isso. Olha, eu sei que você não me conhece, que sou um estranho… Eu nem tenho ideia se você se interessa ou não por homens… O meu divórcio saiu hoje, e foi por causa disso que esperei tanto para voltar aqui. Eu não vim te pedir uma chance, só queria estar livre ao fazer o que sempre quis… Eu só queria me apresentar, dizer o quanto você é importante e te pedir uma coisa: o seu nome. Por favor, dê um nome ao loiro que não para de povoar os meus sonhos…

Ikki soltou minha mão gentilmente, esperando a minha reação. Confesso que fiquei quieto por tempo demais, ainda atordoado com a situação. Ele estava se virando para ir embora, quando eu finalmente rompi o meu silêncio.

- Meu nome é Alexei Hyoga Yukida, mas todos me chamam de Hyoga. Desculpe, mas você está errado. Você não é um estranho pra mim, pois eu te conheço. Não sabia seu nome, nem detalhes da sua vida, mas ainda assim eu te conhecia… Eu sonhei com você todos os dias, desde que te vi pela primeira vez. E acho que é exatamente o que está acontecendo agora, não é? Isto tudo é apenas um sonho?

- Não, Hyoga. Nós não estamos sonhando… - ele sorriu e se aproximou mais.

- Tem certeza? Porque eu não costumo ter tanta sorte assim…

- Nem eu. Mas não acho que seja sorte, pequeno. A isso, dá-se o nome de destino.

Ikki deslizou uma mão por meu rosto, acarinhando, descobrindo… Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa, suavemente. Depois, foi descendo os beijos. Primeiro o nariz, depois as maçãs do rosto, o maxilar, até chegar a minha boca. Ele não me atacou, porém. Apenas encostou seus lábios nos meus e esperou.

Timidamente, eu insinuei minha língua em seus lábios e ele prontamente me recebeu. O beijo começou suave, com sua mão acariciando minha nuca levemente. Aos poucos, aumentamos o ritmo e, quando eu vi, já estávamos aos amassos contra o balcão.

Mas, ao contrário do que se esperava, não transamos no meu local de trabalho. Não desta vez. Assim que acalmamos os ânimos, sentamo-nos na mesa dez, e finalmente nos conhecemos. Conversamos a noite toda, rimos, beijamos, confidenciamos coisas… E depois disso, ele não era mais o moreno. Era o meu Ikki.

Quanto à carta, ela nunca chegou à rádio. Mas o Ikki adorou lê-la, e enxergar as coisas sob minha perspectiva. Esta outra, porém, com certeza chegará. Você perguntou por que a minha história de amor merece ser premiada. Minha resposta é: Porque eu não estava procurando por amor, mas ele me encontrou assim mesmo…

"_Promoção: Sua história de amor vale prêmios!_

_Rádio Akira Fm_

_Endereço: 2-20-4-B Kaminarimon, Taito-ku – Tóquio, Japão"_

- O que você tanto escreve, pequeno?

- Eu vou nos inscrever na promoção da rádio Akira, Ikki.

- Pra quê?

- Sei lá. Nossa história é tão bonita, queria compartilhar…

- Você quer é ganhar os cinco milhões de ienes!

- E você não gostaria de ganhar esta bolada, Ikki?

- Não, mas adoraria ganhar um beijo. Pode ser?

- Você nunca tem que pedir… Vem cá, vem… Com esse sorriso lindo, você ganha bem mais que um beijo!

**FIM**

* * *

N/A: O título está meio sem sentido, eu sei. Mas comecei a escrever justamente assim, sem pretensão. E acabou crescendo e se tornando uma fic, então… Eu deixei, por que com o Hyoga também foi assim, ele começou a observar o Ikki sem pretensão de nada e aconteceu o que ele não esperava!

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. A fic é um pouco bobinha, mas eu me diverti tanto fazendo, que resolvi postar.

Agradeço a todos que lerem, e peço reviews, se acharem que sou merecedora!

Beijos,

Mamba.


End file.
